world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031915jackjacksami
09:29 -- thersiticalGoldfinger TG began pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 21:29 -- 09:29 TG: Jackjack is actively looking for Sami now 09:30 AA: He will eventually find her in the commissary, where she has set up an impromptu "office" while compiling notes on the future teams. 09:30 AA: She doesn't look like she's rested since flying practice this morning. And she didn't look like she had slept the night before then, either. 09:30 TG: Jackjack looks a little worse for wear but he sits down across from her 09:31 AA: "Oh, hey Jackjack! How are you feeling today?" 09:32 TG: "Can't be much worse... we've met an evil you on derse" 09:33 AA: "Oh, yeah, I had heard about that. I didn't realize you were with them! I'm sorry about that. I've been trying to figure out what the deal with her is." 09:35 TG: Jackjack wipes his brow "good it wasn't you. Had me excessively worried honestly. 09:36 AA: "Well....it wasn't *me* me. Someone I talked to thinks there's a possibility it's a me from the future though. And that's got ME worried, too." 09:38 TG: "...so can you turn like that then?" 09:38 TG: "I'm just learning how bad this can get" 09:39 AA: "I don't know. I'm still figuring it out. The way they described this 'Samighost' didn't sound like the descriptions I've heard of me when I'm Grimdark." 09:39 AA: "So if it's me somehow....it's something else." 09:40 AA: "Or something has changed about me." 09:40 AA: "So I'm a little spooked myself." 09:40 TG: Jackjack leans in. looks like he's looking at her lips and eyes 09:40 TG: "hm." 09:40 AA: "But Lily said the ghost said Thiago created her somehow." 09:40 TG: "Yeah. I'm just hoping you don't get possessed or something... for now stay away from derse." 09:40 AA: "I've got her handle now. I'm going to try talking to her. Maybe she'll talk to me....or maybe I'll get some clues from talking to her." 09:41 TG: Jackjack leans back into his seat 09:41 AA: "What? No, this is my responsibility! If she's wearing my face I'm the one who has to exorcise this demon, or whatever." 09:42 TG: "It might be easier for her to possess you than it would be for any of the others. You'd be like a moth to a flame" 09:42 AA: "Bah. I'm already possessed. She would have to fight for her turn even if she tried it." 09:43 TG: Jackjack raises a brow "Possessed by who?" 09:43 AA: "Seems to vary from time to time. Any time I go grimdark a different Horrorterror seems to take me over." 09:44 AA: "Plus a....patron, who shall have to remain nameless." 09:44 AA: "Plus there's this Smiledog curse, whatever that's about. My patron is pretty sure this ghost is connected to that somehow anyway." 09:44 TG: Jackjack now raises his other brow "Speaking of smiledog..." 09:46 TG: "Apparently my sylladex has been smiledogged. I'm guessing it's from capchalogging the twink computer" 09:48 AA: "Awww, jeez. What is it with our family and this stuff? Our souls must taste like caramel or something." Sami sighs. 09:49 TG: "...I have to ask do you know what smiledog comes from?" 09:51 AA: "Well, I tried to bury the thing a long time ago, but I'll just bet....yep!" Sami decaptchalogs the most hideously twee sweater you've ever seen, of a smiling pomeranian. "This is the source of the thing. Don't touch it, by the way. I couldn't take it off for like a month that time the Horrorterrors made me wear it as a joke." 09:52 TG: "Figures. Have you tried giving it to someone else?" 09:53 AA: "Yeah. It's like those movies where you throw away the magic doodad, then later it shows up again. It always finds its way back to my sylladex." 09:53 AA: "The thing is bonded to me." 09:53 TG: "What happened when you gave it to the other person?" 09:54 AA: "Let's see....I think we burned it, put the ashes in a tupperware container, covered the tupperware container in cement, and then put the cement block in a box and they captchalogged it." 09:55 TG: "huh. try washing it?" 09:57 TG: Jackjack is totally serious about that. 09:57 AA: "Any particular reason?" Sami sounds confused. 09:57 TG: "Why not. its a shirt maybe it just wants to be washed" 09:59 AA: "I'll keep it in mind." She chuckles a little absently. 09:59 AA: "Anyway, you're not really going to be able to alchemize weapons if you've contracted the same curse. So you're going to need to learn to fight some other way." 10:01 TG: "Doesn't matter. we don't have any imps to kill" 10:01 AA: "If you're a Knight, you can probably figure out how to attack with Breath, like I do. You might have to get creative though. Knights are a good fighting class, but they're different from Witches. I'm not sure if you'll be able to just do my Aerial Auger thingie." 10:01 AA: Sami shrugs. "True, but you never know when you might have to fight a denizen. Or for that matter, when a twink's going to come for you and your friends." 10:02 AA: "Or a ghost and/or Future Evil version of your mom" she says this in a playful "spooky" voice and makes faux claws with her hands. 10:02 AA: "We do need to figure out why there aren't any imps though. It's a lucky break, but it makes me nervous. It's a deviation from the usual rules." 10:03 TG: "...my gut says something on this base is blocking them... or it might be the base itself since it's a bit weird" 10:03 TG: "I'm not sure." 10:03 AA: "That's a good place to start looking. This Base is definitely something weird about this session." 10:04 AA: "I'll make sure the Reserve team investigates that." 10:04 AA: "I've still got to figure out if I'm going to go out there or stay on the Reserve Team myself." 10:05 TG: Jackjack nods "I might be able to help. I've been doing recon on the base. Someone should make an omnicard or something to get into the locked areas." 10:06 AA: "I asked Doir to find a way in, and he just pulled the reader out of the wall. Had no idea what he was doing." She sighs. "It's a shame. I would've liked to take over Commander Heston's rooms. I figure she wouldn't mind me using them, and she probably has them set up the way I like." 10:07 AA: "And it would be nice to have a real office to work in." 10:07 TG: Jackjack rubs his chin "Have you tried just breathing yourself in there or something? 10:08 AA: "What, you mean like knocking down the door? I would think this place is set up to survive hurricane-force winds, isn't it?" 10:08 AA: "I guess I could probably drill through the door, but then I wouldn't have a door." 10:09 TG: "No like... press up on the handle from the inside and just open the door that way 10:09 AA: "Huh. I hadn't thought of that. And I probably should have! I think that Dresden guy did it in one of his books." 10:10 AA: "As long as it's not a knob. Not much I can do about that probably." 10:11 TG: "Breaking and entering is one of my specialities" 10:13 TG: "...I do have to ask what kind of breathy thing's can you do anyway? You said an aerial auger?" 10:14 AA: "Oh. That's just what I call it. I make this, like....DRILL out of a tornado, and just like hit things with it." 10:15 TG: "Thats kind of attacking things I guess..." 10:15 AA: "Yeah." 10:15 AA: "Or sometimes I just hit things with a sudden blast of wind strong enough to knock them down. Or if they're in the sky, knock them out of the sky." 10:16 AA: "Basically no one can fly without my permission." She looks a little embarrassed when she says this. "Aw, man, that sounds so bossy. I don't really mean it that way, but like....if we were fighting imps and one of them tried to fly at us, I'm pretty sure I could keep it earthbound." 10:16 TG: "hmm. Guess this means I should finally watch that stupid avatar show. Might get some ideas..." 10:16 TG: Jackjack is making a note of that 10:17 AA: "Oh, yeah. I watched that a long time ago! I figured out how to move like he did while on the ground. It was pretty cool." 10:17 AA: "Dodged right out of the way of some nasty imps." 10:17 AA: "I haven't done any fighting on the ground in a long time though. So I've sort of forgotten how to do it." 10:17 AA: "I also have a bunch of charms and hexes I can do, but I don't know if a Knight could do most of those." 10:18 AA: "Like maybe you could do the one where I throw or change my voice, or the cone of silence, or the one where I can listen in on people far away..." 10:19 TG: "That sounds too witchy for me. i'd probably make javelins and stuff like that..." 10:19 AA: "Yeah, maybe so." 10:20 AA: "You could probably make shields with wind, too." 10:21 AA: "Like I've got this charm I call 'Vento Riflettum,' but it's basically just this sphere of swirling winds around someone. I'm not sure if you could do it to other people, but I'll bet you could do it to yourself." 10:21 AA: "Or at least figure out a way to do something similar." 10:23 TG: "I think I could probably suck the air out of someone's lungs... I did the reverse the other day with myself" Jackjack looks left and right "Hey can you keep a secret?" 10:23 AA: "...yeah. I've had that thought too. I really don't like the idea of doing it though. It's a nasty way to die." 10:23 AA: "What secret?" 10:23 AA: "And yeah. I've gotten pretty good at keeping secrets lately." 10:24 TG: "Well... more like intel... I was waiting for one of the royalty to pick up the pace on leading the teams but it seems you've taken up that role" 10:25 TG: From his back pocket !NOT CAPCHALOGGED! he hands over a file with Balish's name on it 10:26 AA: Sami nods. "I'm trying. Someone has to, and..." She sighs "Regardless of their birth, the 'royalty' on this team are no better equipped to deal with this game than any of the rest of you new kids. It really needs to be one of us veterans." 10:27 TG: "While I was gone the long while I was following Balish. He's made some sort of deal with the black king and a prospitian in a green suit." He waits for her to flip a few pages 10:27 AA: "The Black King? A prospitian?" Sami leafs through the files. 10:28 AA: "What could he be up to? I know Balish ran off to be a humungous dickhole, but I thought he at least wanted the trolls to win this thing. The Black King is the players' enemy." 10:30 TG: "I'm guessing a black king at least. He looked royal." As she flips there's a few pages with a weird script. No clue what it is. "I stole those from balish as well. He had them in the burn pile..." 10:30 AA: (( If it's in twink, Sami can read it. Which means we might need to get LL's ruling on what's in here. )) 10:31 TG: ((thats fine. this was from mid feb so she should still remember it. we'll just flip it over for now)) 10:33 AA: "This is some interesting stuff. But it's a pretty big read. I'll have to look through it later. I've got to get these teams arranged. But if Balish is messing with the Black King....that's important information too." 10:34 TG: Also as she flips towards the back it has a short description on both LoBaB and LoWaS. LoBaB is a bunch of thieving hobo's and train tracks. LoWaS is a WW2 like Warzone. with propaganda and old time-y radios playing music. 10:35 AA: "Hmm. Interesting. Did LOBAB and LOWAS seem particularly dangerous while you were there?" 10:37 TG: "I'd stay away from LoBaB if only cause we don't have a lot as is... although i would love to see what would happen if they stole smiledog from me... War and swing i'd avoid until we get some more god tiers. I got recruited the second I was found" 10:38 AA: "And this is not the Land of Bullets and Bolero LOBAB, right? This is the..." Sami looks it up in her spreadsheet "...Land of Bubbles and Ballet?" 10:39 AA: "Getting stolen from doesn't matter much to me. Like you, my sylladex is all cursed. I barely even use it anymore except for decoys and bombs and stuff. And you guys getting stolen from won't be too bad either--your Aetheneum will have all the codes for items you had, so once we get some grist we can replace anything you lose." 10:40 TG: ((er sorry i might have to edit that out. I Ment tracks and blues, war and swing.)) 10:40 AA: "The main danger would be people getting ahold of unique artifacts or legendary weapons. And I'd like to think our god tiers aren't dumb eno--" Sami blinks, then sighs. "Well we'll just have to be on our guard. We're going to have to go there eventually." 10:40 AA: "Still, I'll keep it in mind." 10:41 AA: (( Ah, okay )) 10:42 TG: ((sorry. just edit out any lobab with lotab)) 10:42 AA: (( Kay )) 10:44 TG: "But i'd probably go in with healers as much as possible." 10:49 TG: "anyway do you need any more help?" 10:51 AA: "Not at the moment. This is a big help already." Sami reaches over and pats his arm absentmindedly. "I've just about got teams figured out, now I just need to get a good presentation of which worlds are most sensible for people to go to....assuming anyone volunteers for the Reserve Team so I know whose worlds not to count in the list." 10:52 AA: "Oh, I might have to skip flying lessons tomorrow. Do you think you and Mahtah can handle practice on your own this time? You're getting better, so if you're careful and just go through the fundamentals you probably don't need me to catch you, right?" 10:52 TG: "yeah and if i start to fall head first i'll just pull out that skull acenia gave me..." 10:53 AA: "Skull?" Sami blinks. "What skull?" 10:53 TG: "...crap..." 10:53 TG: "I don't have it anymore nevermind." 10:53 AA: "Wait, are these the skulls from that staff?" 10:55 TG: "I dunno gotta ask acenia. she gave it to me" 10:55 AA: "Okay, yeah, that makes sense. That must be what Doir....or whoever it was....meant about you guys having things that boosted your aspects. That's clever. I hope the Acenia ghost is happy hanging out with you guys!" 10:56 AA: "Oh man, wait. Was she in your sylladex?" 10:57 AA: "Poor thing. I hope she's okay. We'll have to ask her at the next coven meeting." 10:57 TG: "Unfortunately. I'm not tempting it" 10:57 TG: "Yeah thats fine" 11:00 TG: "Good luck. I didn't even get a single use out of it." 11:01 AA: "Well here," Sami decaptchalogs her Amber Piccolo. "I made this with some stuff from Beau's land, so in a way it's sort of like it's from both of your moms. If you play it when you use Breath, it should help you use it better." 11:01 AA: "It's cursed, too, but so is everything else you own so I guess it doesn't matter much." 11:02 AA: "I didn't want to give you or Mahtah my piccolos for fear of infecting you with this curse, but it's a little late for that, for you." 11:02 TG: "...I have to asked what happens when you are cursed?" 11:03 AA: Sami shrugs. "Nothing much so far. Like I said, I can't make weapons when I alchemize. One of the Acenias said that the broom that timeline's version of me gave her grew tentacles and attacked her, but nothing like that's ever happened to me." 11:04 TG: "I guess I'll just ask the other players to make me stuff then... Ever thought of a backpack?" 11:04 AA: "It's possible my association with the horrorterrors protects me from it. If anything happens to you....I hate to suggest getting involved with them, but it might be necessary to protect you from the curse. I could never figure out how to lift it." 11:04 AA: Sami nods. "I've thought of doing that recently. But I rarely use items these days." 11:04 AA: "The curse comes from a Juju or a Chucklevoodoo or something. Balish was supposed to help me find a way to lift it, but he died before he found anything." 11:05 AA: "My own attempts to lift it have just gotten me cursed worse." She shrugs. 11:05 TG: "well jack owes us loot so i might ask him to hack it out... that might work right?" 11:06 AA: "...you really need to not mess with him, Jackjack. You more than anyone needs to stay away from him." 11:06 TG: "Yes but I was going to look into thiago's death anyway. even if he wasn't offering." 11:08 AA: "Okay, but even so. You need to stay away from him. He's....look, Jackjack. That guy has done horrible things to me. He left me stuck in a moment of death for six months. And he never broke me. So Jack knows that stuff he does to me isn't enough to break my will." 11:08 AA: She sighs. "So if Jack ever decides he wants to hurt me somehow....you, Darmok, and Beau are probably who he'll go after." 11:09 AA: "And who knows if he can even do anything to ghosts?" 11:10 TG: Jackjack nods "I understand. This will be the last thing I do with him. if he can't i'll just leave." 11:11 AA: "There shouldn't BE a 'last time,' Jack! That's what I'm saying. Who knows what he'll do to you while he's inside your code?" 11:11 AA: "Your best hope is if he forgets you exist entirely. Either that....or I'm scared you're going to end up having to make the same dumb decision Darmok and I made just to survive. And I don't want you to do that, either." 11:14 TG: "Would you rather me get possibly cursed via the piccolo? I mean with the skull who knows what will happen... I just don't want to be a burden on a team now that i lost pretty much anything of value on me." 11:16 AA: "You don't have to be a burden because of this. You just have to get creative. Didn't your mom ever teach you to paint or sculpt or anything?" 11:17 AA: "Your backpack idea is clever, and I like it. If you know how to whittle you can probably even make your own weapons. Heck, if you come to me I might even be able to help you enchant some really cool stuff." 11:19 TG: "She literally groomed me for combat and espionage. My best bet is to find stuff on the field to use." 11:20 TG: Jackjack's fiddling with the piccolo now 11:20 AA: "Well I can help you make stuff. I mean I never really worked a forge or anything so it probably can't be metal, but I've worked with wood and ceramics and stuff." 11:20 AA: "To be honest most of the weapons people have made with alchemy haven't really been all that powerful anyway, other than the Legendary Pieces of Shit that Ryspor and Rilset made." 11:21 AA: "I can do more with Breath than I ever could have with an alchemized paintbrush." 11:22 TG: "Yeah I plan on getting as good as i can with breath... still... i'd prefer a gun in my hand." 11:22 AA: "Anyway, think about something that suits you and if I get time I can try to help you craft something the old fashioned way. Heck, if you can't use your strife specibus you might not even need to worry about its kind. You're going to have to carry the thing around anyway." 11:22 AA: "Hmm. Don't know if I can make a gun. I might be able to enchant some bullets with Breath or something though..." 11:22 TG: "...were on a military base how can there not be a gun around somewhere?" 11:22 AA: "Or Eldritch Majjykks." 11:25 TG: "If you can just etch some magic onto the slide. that works right?" 11:26 AA: "Maybe? I've never tried it before. I'm not sure what it'll do, either. It'll be a learning experience." 11:28 TG: Jackjack shrugs... he puts the piccolo to his mouth... and just says "fluuuuute" 11:30 TG: "...could you show me how to use this?" 11:33 AA: "Oh, sure, here, watch." Sami takes out her Wind Piccolo and holds it up to her mouth. "It should come naturally just from your own powers of Breath. That's probably why it's a woodwind." She closes her eyes and begins to blow into the mouthpiece. 11:34 TG: Jackjack makes a little sound from his. following sami's advice... 11:34 TG: ((end here?)) 11:35 AA: (( sure )) 11:35 TG: ((alright you want to post or shall i since i had that hiccup up there?)) 11:36 AA: (( I can do it )) 11:36 TG: ((thanks dude. also thanks for the log and the piccolo!)) 11:36 AA: (( no problem )) 11:36 -- thersiticalGoldfinger TG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 23:36 -- Category:Sami Category:Jackjack